


10s

by FirstFive



Category: DCU (Comics), Supercons
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFive/pseuds/FirstFive
Summary: 乔纳森三次盯着达米安看，一次达米安盯着乔





	10s

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞来源：网易云评论，“据说恋爱中测试真爱的办法是，如果女孩抬头看着男孩，但是不说话，十秒钟内对方会忍不住亲过来”

01

十秒。乔盯着达米安看了有十秒。

第十一秒的时候达米安才终于把黏着在电子显示屏上的目光转移到乔脸上，嘴唇抿成一条线，眉头拧在一起，眼神揉成刀子透过覆着白膜的面具直直扔给乔。乔呢？他只要眨一眨他的蓝眼睛就能轻松化解。

达米安没有行动，乔便得寸进尺地向前进了一点，抬起眼睛直勾勾盯着对方。

达米安的身高在青春期迅速超越了他，在乔嘴里反复念叨过的“矮冬瓜”被高出乔半个脑袋的达米安悉数扔了回来，大有一雪前耻的意味，乔只能鼓着腮帮子气呼呼地给他起其他外号，叫嚣着总有一天会超过他。然后达米安就会像现在这样，微微扬起下巴，居高临下地注视他。

乔没事也不会盯着达米安看，看他还不如盯着自己手机有趣。但也正是因为手机才使他有这个举动：“据说恋爱中测试真爱的办法是，如果一方看着另一方，但是不说话，十秒钟内对方会忍不住亲过来。”

“恋爱中”、“真爱”，这些字眼让人看到就像是被夺去一分呼吸九十九分神志，脑子叽叽喳喳全是小鸟儿的歌唱，被扔在棉花糖做的世界里，连迎面吹来的风都仿佛掺着花瓣——哦当然，前提是与你谈恋爱的并不是“蝙蝠侠之子”，或者是跟“蝙蝠”沾边的什么人。

非常不幸，乔是后者。即使是跟达米安稀里糊涂在一起有段时间的现在，他仍然会怀疑自己究竟有没有与他处于一段恋情。乔的“恋爱中”，是哥谭的雨夜、汉密尔顿的窗台、无休止的反派，以及与达米安的每天一小架三天一大架。

青春期作祟——或者，不管是不是处于青春期，都会对不确定的感情感到恐慌，挣扎着想要抓住一点点粉色气息揣进怀里以此来抚慰心口里七上八下的不确定性，于是那本可以当作笑话的测试就撞进了乔的眼睛里，反正——就十秒，反正，闲着也是闲着，反正……试试又不会掉块肉！

乔抬起头，挣扎着看向旁边全神贯注盯着电子屏幕的达米安。前十秒对方无动于衷，第十一秒转头看他，第十二秒抬起下巴，第十五秒一巴掌推开了他的脸，乔透过达米安的指缝看到对方残忍地，重新把注意力给了挂满乔看懂的看不懂的数据。

达米安手指轻快地在键盘上敲敲打打，说：“不要用你的蠢脸打扰我工作。”

——什……

——太可气了！

乔瞪着眼睛，怒气值在达米安的手套下爆发，他抓住对方的手，头一歪，嘴一张，逮着达米安手的侧面就毫不留情地咬了上去。

钢铁之子，铁齿钢牙，一点儿水也没放。

达米安痛呼出声，等他凶神恶煞地回头要逮住化身小狗崽乔以牙还牙时，乔早就脚底抹油一溜烟逃了。

“-TT-”达米安咂舌，甩甩自己被咬的手龇牙咧嘴，“幼稚。”

刚刚还乖乖呆在他身边的人现在也不知道跑到哪去，抱怨的话说出来也没人听到，想把那个小崽子抓回来给他点惩罚，可手头要紧的事还没解决完——达米安眯着眼睛，绷着嘴唇，连敲打键盘时的力道也不由得加重了些，噼噼啪啪。

 

02

十秒。

乔浮在哥谭上空，身后的披风被吹到身前。达米安裹着披风站在滴水兽上，沉默地接受了十秒乔的注视。

乔张了张嘴还没发声，达米安就先比了一个安静的手势，然后按下耳内的通讯装置，再次开始接受乔下一轮的十秒注视。

乔飞近了点，让自己与达米安视线持平，可通讯刚一结束，他就立刻被对方一巴掌推开。浮力让他不由自己地向后飘了一点距离，是达米安伸手抓住他的披风一角把他重新拉回到面前。

“专心任务，小子。”达米安沉着声音，从腰间的万能腰带里摸出望远镜。乔撇着嘴巴要把自己的披风从达米安的手里拯救出来，动手拽了拽，没想到对方反而攥得更紧，乔又试了几次，在确定自己无法挣脱后干脆由他去了。

他们今晚的任务已经完成，只要等他们的保护对象回到自己屋里他们就可以随意安排剩下的时间，按照往常来说，达米安会把乔送到汉密尔顿去，即使是乔可以飞的现在达米安仍然如此。乔会跟达米安坐在哥利亚的背上，分享零食，夸夸各自的父亲，指出对方任务时的错误，吵架，小型可控的打架，再或者什么也不说，他靠在达米安的背上，或者在他怀里，安静地让耳边的风呼啸而过。

玛雅是第一个知道他们恋情的——这还得归功于一场爆炸和在达米安看来过多的肢体接触。脱险后达米安拎着乔的后领，把乔拉远了和玛雅的距离，怀里一空的玛雅嘟着嘴调侃达米安，说他小气，说他们是一对儿。乔当时拽着领子慌张地要把头都藏进衣服里，否认的声音还没发出来，达米安就带着他标志的咂舌音说，“你知道就行。”

——何止是玛雅震惊。

乔张着嘴巴，心里头砰砰直跳，他拽着自己因爆炸损毁一半的披风抱着脑袋，好像能把世界完全隔绝开来似的——但是不行，他耳朵嗡嗡作响，满是自己慌乱的心跳，胃里翻滚着，好像会因为达米安突然变相承认而激动得吐出一只又一只绚丽的蝴蝶。

乔现在想起来仍然会感觉自己胃里在翻滚，身体也轻飘飘地——

“不要乱飘。”达米安声音适时响起，乔回过神来的时候，发现自己已经浮起一小截，乔没有动，达米安拽着他的披风把他拉到身边。

乔脚尖接触到滴水兽，就跟达米安挤在一起。

十秒。

乔想了想，转过头。达米安在看目标人物，乔就去看达米安。

一秒，两秒……

第七秒收起望远镜，第八秒标志性的咂舌音，第九秒看向他，第十秒掏出钩爪枪，第十一秒拽着乔的披风，第十二秒把他甩到对面楼顶上。

——这不是恋爱。

乔蹭着地面飞起来怒目而视：“你做什么？！”

达米安蹲在楼边上冲他咧嘴，“一报还一报。”

什么？

达米安举起左手，乔这才想起来前几天咬了达米安那件事。

乔胃里的蝴蝶们一瞬间全都死光。

 

03

达米安有时候还是很好的，什么时候？

乔认真思考了一下：安静的时候。就比如现在。

泰坦公共休息室里安静极了——总共也就俩人，摆弄自己武士刀的达米安，和一旁仰沙发上玩手机的乔。之前也说了，盯着达米安瞧不如盯着自己手机有趣。

而这一点点的乐趣也因为再次看到那个所谓的测试时烟消云散。假的假的都是假的，乔立刻撇撇嘴关掉了页面。

少年心思千回百转，眼睛滴溜溜地从黑下去的手机屏转到天花板，转到地板，转到沙发，最后转到坐在沙发上聚精会神比刀的达米安。

对方褪下手套的手指骨节分明，指甲修长圆润，指关节处有常年使用武器留下的茧子，手指轻轻敲打在刀刃上，发出细小清脆的声响。

跟达米安一起训练的时候对方也教过他如何拿刀，嘲讽的墨绿眸子透过刀刃映到乔眼里头，一身高领黑色训练服，将达米安与同龄人不符的健硕身材勾勒出来。达米安使刀时行云流水，寒光闪过刀刃，落在达米安眼睛里。

最后刀尖抵在乔的下巴上，达米安向上一挑，乔也跟着抬起下巴，直直对上达米安的眼睛。

当时达米安看了他一会儿，最终动动嘴唇咧出一个弧度问他，“学会了吗？”

——会个鬼。

乔面色不善。

 

达米安在刃上敲了几下便停下来转头去看乔，注意到达米安的视线后乔抬起头，无辜地眨着自己的蓝眼睛。达米安没什么反应，又过了几秒后乔才突然意识到达米安是在看他。

这实在不怪乔，达米安的面具混着铅，覆着白膜遮住瞳孔又很难知道他看着哪里，乔敢发誓，达米安戴着那副面具在会议上闭着眼睛睡觉都不会有人知道——像红罗宾那样。

但意识到这点后乔不得不正视一下，而正视的下场是他动哪里都感觉别扭，像是被达米安死死盯住一样，乔飞起来，落下去，半空中打转，蹭着地飞——他看达米安，达米安的面具在看他。

“为什么一直盯着我？”忍无可忍地乔冲到达米安面前问。

达米安歪了下头，“以眼还眼。”

乔：“……”

后来他干脆飘在达米安面前，鼓着腮帮子看他。盯了大概十几秒后达米安动了动，伸手捏住乔的脸狠狠一掐，在乔痛呼的时候又立刻把乔推开使他飘远了一点。

“啧。”达米安说，“啧。”

 

04

“啧。”咂舌音像阴雨天闷了很久的雷声似的在乔耳边炸开，乔缩着肩膀抖了抖，然后听到接二连三从达米安嘴巴里蹦出来的啧啧啧。乔不敢抱怨——毕竟是他能力突然失控才导致他们俩被困在黑暗狭小的空间里。于是乔只能费力地从贴在他面前的达米安身上转移注意力，用自己的超级能力去观察和听其他队友们的现状。

白色光源照亮小空间的时候乔的注意力重新回到达米安身上，对方的眼罩损毁了一半，脸上还有不少擦伤，颧骨处还青了一块。达米安因为疼痛发出嘶嘶地声音，反手就扯下损坏的面具。这下子，达米安的脸完全暴露在乔面前，墨绿的眸子牢牢地黏在乔脸上。

想也知道达米安要说什么——“愚蠢的氪星人”“白痴”，诸如此类。乔理亏，他只是向后缩着肩膀，揪着自己的衣领，打算在达米安说出第一句话的时候就把脑袋塞进衣服里。

但乔等了一会儿，达米安也只是动了动嘴唇，连音都没有发出一点儿，只是沉默地看着乔——这太不正常了，平常来说，达米安一定会暴躁地指出他的不足，他的错误，语气霸道又欠揍。可现在，达米安一句话都没说，就只是盯着乔看。

乔鼓着气坚持没几秒就泄下来，揪着自己的领子，眼睛四处乱瞟小声说对不起。

达米安哼了一声，但并没有改变动作。

还能说什么，还可以说什么？乔被达米安盯得浑身不自在，他开始不安的小步移动，即使他哪里也去不了。然后不知道怎么的，他开始想起前段时间看到的那个十秒测试，被达米安这么一盯，内心添油加醋，脸颊没用多久就开始升温，乔想转移注意力，但他完全是在做无用功，无论他听到，看到多少，给予注意力最多的仍然是眼前这个人。

可真要命。

“你，你……”乔摸摸后面的石壁，别着头根本不敢看达米安。

达米安没说话，抬手掐着乔的脸迫使他抬起头对上自己的视线，像是执拗的要证明什么似的，死死盯着乔。达米安力气之大，痛得乔眼睛里冒泪花，抬手捏着达米安的手腕，嘴巴里呜呜呜得示意达米安松手。

达米安说，“别逃。”

说，“看着我，乔。”

乔安静下来，达米安也松了手，轻轻放在乔被掐红的脸上，深绿的眸子直直地看着乔。

达米安很少会这么看人，没有敌意，没有打量，就只是全心全意地看着你，眼里都是你——这可真是非常不易，作为与达米安一同长大的乔来说，他对达米安可算是知根知底了，可饶是如此，能被达米安这样注视对乔来说也是极少。可能是因为经常阻隔两人视线的面具，可能是因为乔一接触到达米安视线就会红着脸跳开，可能是因为达米安看到乔时会迅速别过头去。

乔的心脏砰砰直跳，接着他看到达米安低下头凑近了他。

嘴唇被出于意料柔软的物体吻住，干燥温热。乔瞪大了眼睛，一瞬不瞬地看着达米安在他眼前颤动的睫毛。

乔没有像前几次一样去数他们对视了几秒，他在达米安向他靠近的时候脑袋就开始嗡嗡作响，当达米安吻上他的时候，他超人的听力里便满是自己的心跳。

达米安吻了他一下，两下，然后睁开深绿的眼睛，当发现乔在看着他的时候，他伸手盖住了乔的眼，又重新将吻落在乔的唇上。

乔想起来前段时间看到的那句话：“据说恋爱中测试真爱的办法是，如果一方看着另一方，但是不说话，十秒钟内对方会忍不住亲过来。”

骗人。乔想，果然测试十有八九都是在骗人——测试真爱哪里需要亲密的吻？只需要看着对方的眼睛，你眼里有他，他眼里有你，这就可以了。

**Author's Note:**

> 大半个月前的东西了，现在才磨蹭着写完，拖太久了，也因为很多事情搞得乱七八糟的非常匆忙。也没心思认真写了，就草草结了。
> 
> 这是在网易云看到的评论，看到以后发给基友，结果被基友撒了一把狗粮OTZ，当时就开始撸这篇，想把这文作为对基友的祝福，虽然那个傻呲永远都看不到这文嘎嘎嘎∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> 祝她幸福www


End file.
